Love Found in a Cavern
by Kiyoshi Dot
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru get lost together while on a school trip. Unknown to eachother are their strong feelings and a deep attaction for one another. What will happen once they spend the night together in a discovered cavern? What will the morning reveal?


Title: Love Found in A Cavern  
Rating: PG/PG-13  
Author: Kiyoshi  
Email: PeachsnCreme@Juno.com  
  
Normal Disclaimers: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon are Naoko Takeuchi,   
Bandai, Kodansha, Toei Animation, etc.   
  
A note from Author: Hello everybody!!! I can't tell you all how happy  
I am that you have come to read my fanfic!! This is my first one that  
I have ever completed, and I hope you enjoy it!!  
  
Just before you continue, I'd just like to say thank-you to Redrose   
and Patricia Dawson for inspiring me to write romance fanfics in the   
first place. To my friend & editor, Redrose-- thank you soo much!   
I can't express my gratitude to you for having such patience  
with me, and for fixing up my work.   
And most importantly, to my Lord and Savior Jesus Christ, for giving   
me the ability to write in the first place. Thank-you all SOOO much!!!  
  
"A part of you has grown in me.  
And so you see, it's you and me  
together forever and never apart,  
maybe in distance, but never in   
heart."  
~~Unknown.  
  
"Dream by night, wish by day.  
Love begins this way. Loving   
starts when open hearts  
touch and stay."  
~~Unknown.  
  
  
Japanese TranslationsName Translations  
  
Nani: WhatTsukino Usagi: Serena Tsukino  
Iie: NoOdango Atama: Meatball Head  
Arigatou: Thank youChiba Mamoru: Darian Chiba  
Gomen ne: I'm sorry   
Aishiteru: I love you  
Kammi-samma: God  
Baka: Idiot/jerk  
Hai: Yes  
Onegai: Please  
  
  
Love Found in a Cavern  
  
Tsukino Usagi nervously pushed back a few strands of golden   
hair away from her face; now masked with anxious worry.  
Her heart pumped wildly with fear, and her breathing came in  
quick, shaky breaths.  
The "who-who" of an owl and the cry of a wild animal rang  
through the forest, causing her to tremble and glance around  
nervously.  
Usagi desperately tried to recognize anything could be   
familiar to her; nothing.  
How could she have been so careless in wondering away from the   
group?  
She and her tenth grade school class had come up to the   
mountains for a field trip.  
It had been quite exciting until she had seen a young fawn and   
followed it off through the woods.  
Usagi had soon lost sight of the animal and her highschool   
group.  
Now she was lost. Terribly lost and very afraid.  
She suddenly heard a twig snap behind her and with a gasp,   
whirled around and backed up until she felt her shoulders hit   
against the ruff bark of a tree.  
"Who's there?" Usagi asked, her voice wobbling with fear.  
"Odango Atama?"   
Chiba Mamoru walked into the clearing. He was holding his black   
coat casually over his shoulder and the top two buttons of his white,  
button down shirt were opened. His raven black hair dangled rebelousily   
over his colbat eyes.  
Usagi didn't know whether to sigh in relief or what.  
But, as usual, her defensive side sprang up and she asked him   
hotly, "What are you doing here?"  
Mamoru ignored her question. "What are *you* doing here?"  
She did not reply.  
"Lost, huh?"  
Usagi stiffened and snapped, "I am not! I'm just...exploring."  
He rolled his eyes and muttered, "Yeah right. So where is the   
rest of your group then?"  
Usagi looked down and murmured, "I - I don't know."  
"You don't know where they are?!"  
She shook her head miserably.  
Mamoru let out a ragged sigh. "It figures. Well, we had better   
start looking for some sort of shelter. It's getting dark and I have a   
bad feeling that it is going to rain."  
Usagi struggled to keep up with his long strides and asked,   
"Don't you know where we are?"  
"Nope."  
Usagi stopped short and her heart lurched into her throat.   
"You mean - we're lost?" She asked, feeling more like a   
helpless five year old instead of the mature fifteen year old  
she was supposed to be.  
"As lost as can be." He replied, not turning around to wait   
for her. "Now hurry up."  
Mamoru mentally cursed himself. How had he gotten into this  
mess in the first place? Oh yes, now he remembered. That was when  
the CROSSROADS Highschool teacher had spoken to his Geography   
Professor.  
She had asked Mr. Shingo if his class could help chaperon  
her "well-behaved" class for a field trip to the mountains. Something  
about how the older college students could be good "role-models" for  
the younger students.  
And how had he gotten lost like this... of course. He had   
seen Odango Atama wonder off through the woods following a young deer.  
Mamoru went after Usagi, intent on bringing her back to the group.   
He had heard her speak softly to the creature, reassuring it  
how she wouldn't harm it.  
He had marveled at the kindness in her voice, the soothing   
whispers and the adoring look she gave the fawn.   
Mamoru wished she would act that way to him. But no, whenever  
she was near him, her sparkling blue eyes would turn cold and her  
beautiful smile would turn into a frown; making it quite clear that she  
did not want to be around him. But, he really couldn't blame her. All  
Mamoru ever did to her was tease her... even though for the life of   
him, he did not know why...  
He sighed and growled, "Dumb girl."  
"Wait up Mamoru!" Usagi cried out to him. "You're walking to  
fast!"  
He slowed down, but just little.  
Usagi ran up to him, her blue eyes wide and darting around  
nervously.   
Mamoru couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She seemed so  
scared... He wondered what it would feel like to hold her... to kiss  
all her fears away...  
He shook his head. 'Snap out of it Mamoru, you know how she  
feels about you. Stop thinking like this!'  
Mamoru scanned his surroundings, looking for any possible kind  
of shelter.  
The wind was starting to pick up as it howled through the   
tress and whipped around his clothing.  
Usagi shivered and wrapped her bare arms around herself.  
'I'm not scared, I'm *not* scared...' she told herself   
silently. "I'm not -'  
"Look Mamoru!" She suddenly cried, pointing to a cave-like  
opening up ahead.  
Mamoru grinned. "Good work Odango Atama."  
She glared up at him and crossed her arms over her chest  
defiently. "I *told* you not to call me that! How much of a baka   
can you possibly be?"  
Mamoru winced inwardly but continued grinning at her. Ruffling  
up her hair he said, "I'm not a baka, I just love teasing you."  
Usagi smacked his hand away.  
"Now come on, "Mamoru told her. "I don't feel like staying  
out here all night. Do you?"  
"Iie." She replied and they ran off to the cave.  
Time seemed to crawl by ever so slowly as the two sat in   
the shelter of the cold cavern.  
Rain began to pour onto the ground, making the weather muggy  
and quite detestable.  
Usagi sat huddled against one of the walls, her arms wrapped   
around her drawn up knees.  
Mamoru stood by the mouth of the cave as he started off into   
the distance.  
An uncomfortable silence seemed to be settling between them and  
Usagi asked, "How long do you think it will be until they find us?"  
Mamoru shrugged his broad shoulders and replied, "I don't know.  
It is getting pretty dark so I am sure they will head on home and look  
for us again tomorrow morning."  
Usagi swallowed nervously. "You mean, we're going to be stuck   
here all night?"  
He turned to look at her. "Is that so bad?"  
She glanced down and shook her head. "No."  
A few more hours passed by, and as the rain continued its   
decent, their attitudes became rather testy.  
"This is all *your* fault." Mamoru told Usagi in agitation.  
"MY fault?" She asked in shock. "How is this all MY fault?"  
"If you hadn't chased after that dumb animal, we'd back with  
the others!"  
Usagi huffed and yelled back at him, "Well if you hadn't   
lost your way trying to find me, we wouldn't be stuck here in   
the first place!"  
Mamoru was tired and in not in a good mood. He glared at  
her angrily and exclaimed, "Why did I ever bother trying to help a   
stupid girl like you?!"  
He turned around and scowled off into the woods.  
Usagi stared at him speechlessly and hot tears pricked the  
back of her eyes.  
'I am stupid. And irresponsible and a klutzy...' She buried  
her head in her arms as her shoulders began to shake with silent tears.  
Usagi was cold, exhausted, and for some reason that last   
remark hurt her terribly.  
Maybe because of the insecurity she always felt around Mamoru,   
or maybe because of that strange desire she had to make him think  
fondly of her.   
She wasn't sure why, but for some unknown reason, Usagi wanted  
Mamoru's approval... was it his love perhaps?  
Usagi just didn't know, didn't understand... but she *did*   
know that all hopes of getting any sort of friendship from him now,  
was history; he hated her.  
Mamoru slowly turned around to face Usagi. He saw her shoulders  
shaking and heard her cries.  
It tore at his heart and all his anger disappeared away as   
complete shame washed over him.  
How could he have been so cruel? So heartless? He had never   
meant to hurt her feelings, Mamoru never wanted to do that.  
He just stood there for a few moments; wanting to hold her,  
to apologize... but not knowing if he should. Would she push   
him away?  
He had to take that chance.  
Slowly Mamoru walked over to Usagi and squatted down on the   
cold floor beside her.  
His arms wrapped around her shaking form and he gently pulled   
against himself.  
Usagi uttered a small gasp of surprise and stiffened.  
"Shh...it's alright." He murmured softly, and rubbed a hand up   
and down her back soothingly. "I'm sorry Usagi. I did not mean to hurt  
your feelings, honest I didn't. You're not at all stupid. But I am, for  
saying those things to you."   
Usagi began to relax in his tender hold, and she found herself  
liking it very much. She huddled up closer against his warm body and  
buried her face in his chest.  
He smelled of roses and spices and Usagi sighed. She felt so   
safe and secure in his embrace... Usagi wished she could fall asleep in  
his arms, but she knew she couldn't.  
Reluctantly she pulled away, her cheeks stained pink with   
embarrassment.  
"Arigatou." Usagi whispered and backed away to sit near the   
wall opposite from him.  
Usagi glanced down at the stone floor and chewed her bottom  
lip nervously. She missed his warmth and shivered slightly.  
"So..." She began awkwardly.  
Mamoru looked up at her and asked, "Hai?"  
"Do you... live with your family? Or have you gotten a place  
of your own?" Usagi asked.   
She did not know that much about Chiba Mamoru. In fact,   
she knew nothing of him at all. Except for a few run-in's on the   
street and at the arcade center, Usagi hardly ever saw Mamoru.  
But... somehow she had found herself falling in love with the   
handsome, and withdrawn man. His quietness and seemingly loneliness  
tugged at her heart. She wanted to get to know him more, to comfort  
whatever seemed to be making him so... sad. What was his secret?  
Why did he always act so distant? Sure he teased her and all,   
but Mamoru seemed to have built a wall around himself, not allowing   
anyone to penetrate through it.  
'I want to help you Mamo-chan," Usagi thought wistfully.   
'Please tell me what it is that makes you so lonely.'  
Mamoru's gaze fell to his swade shoes at Usagi's question,  
and he murmured, "I don't have a family. I was an only child and   
my parents died when I was very young. I lived in a orphanage until  
I was old enough to move out and get a job."  
Usagi saw the pain flicker across his chiseled features and  
the sorrow in his voice was unmistakable.  
His response surprised her very much. Never had she ever   
heard Mamoru speak of his past, nor had she ever heard him speak   
with such sadness.  
"I'm so sorry," Usagi said remorsefully. "Did you... ever   
have any friends when you were in the orphanage?"  
Another sign of pain flashed on face. "No."  
"That's so sad. I don't know how I would ever be able to  
live if I never had any friends to share my feelings with. You  
must have been so lonely."  
"I was." Mamoru whispered quietly.  
He swallowed hard. Speaking of the past was something that  
always pained him. So he made sure never to speak of it. He never  
wanted to relive those awful memories of his childhood that left  
him feeling so lost and empty inside. That was why he had shut   
everyone out of his life, had never let anyone get close to him.  
Mamoru was to afraid. Afraid that if he ever opened his heart to  
anyone again, they would somehow let him down or leave him. He  
could not bear that...  
So why had he just spoken so intimately with Usagi? There  
was something about her. Something that made him *want* to share   
his feelings with her. She seemed to be able to comfort him even  
though she probably didn't even know she was doing it.  
'Usa..." He thought. 'I wish I could tell you how I feel  
about you. I wish... You could love me the way I do you.'  
"What about now?" Usagi asked him, her head cocked to the  
side as she observed him. "Do you... have a girlfriend?"  
Her face immediately flushed a rosey hue in embarrassment,  
and she quickly glanced away.  
Mamoru couldn't help but smile in amusement at her question.  
'My, she sure is a curious little thing.' He thought.  
"Iie," Mamoru replied with a chuckle. "No, I have not found  
that 'special some one'."  
'Actually I have. What would you say if I told you how much  
I loved you, Usa? That you are the only one who fills me with such  
joy that it scares me? That I think about you all day and all night?'  
"What about you?" Mamoru prompted the adorable blond in front   
of him.  
Usagi blushed a darker shade of crimson and Mamoru realized  
he was starting to like it when her cheeks got all rosey the way  
they did when she was embarrassed. It made her look even more   
beautiful, if that was possible.  
"No, I have not either." Usagi replied. "I've had a few   
crushes but --" she gave a forced laugh, "--who would ever fall   
in love with me anyway? I'm not at all pretty, I fail all my tests,   
I'm a complete klutz... Nah, there is no one out there who would   
want an 'odango atama' like me."  
Usagi's words shocked Mamoru and he could only stare at her.  
That was how she felt about herself? How could a beautiful  
and lively girl, so full of life and happiness, have such a low   
self esteem? Had she no confidence in herself at all?  
And to Mamoru's surprise, found himself murmuring ever so   
faintly, "I would."  
Usagi glanced up at him quickly.  
'Had he just said...? Oh stop it Usagi.' She told herself  
sternly. 'There is no way in the world that a sophisticated guy   
like Mamoru could ever love anyone like you. It is complete  
foolishness and wishful thinking. You're tired and what you thought  
you heard was just your imagination.'  
Usagi sighed. Yes, that was all it was, just wishful   
thinking.  
"Goodnight, Mamoru." She murmured tiredly and curled up on   
the hard floor. Her eye lids fluttered shut as she surrendered her  
body to sleep.  
Usagi woke up sometime later during the night.  
The rain had stopped its dance on the lush forest ground,  
and the air was cool and crisp with a slight breeze whistling  
through the cavern.  
But Usagi was strangely not cold. Instead, she felt that   
familiar warmth radiating into her body.  
Her cerulean eyes widened as she saw Mamoru's strong arms  
encircled around her waist, her form drawn close against him.  
Usagi's heart began to quicken its pace. How had this   
happened? Could this really mean... he actually had feelings for  
her?  
Slowly, she twisted around so she could rest her head in   
the crook of his neck. Again, his scent drifted into her nostrils.  
Her small hands rested on his muscular chest and he stirred  
slightly.  
His arms unconsciously tightened around her, and Usagi smiled  
contentiously, not at all minding the closeness.   
She slowly fell off to sleep, not caring what would happen  
in the morning. Usagi just wanted to enjoy the moment with him  
now. It would probably never happen again, her sleeping in the  
safety of his arms, but that didn't matter. At least she would have  
now, here, in a quiet cavern with the one man she loved more than  
anything in the world. She would dream as always, but this time, it  
would be of her Mamo-chan.  
Birds chirped cheerful melodies as the forest creatures   
came alive with the greeting of the golden sun.  
Mamoru awoke to find Usagi nestled snugly against himself.  
Her hot breath tickled at his bare skin and he gazed down at   
her affectionallly.  
He had not expected her to respond to his embrace in this  
manner, not that he minded of course.  
Mamoru had watched over Usagi protectively as he saw her   
drift off to sleep.  
He loved watching her as she slept. Such a peaceful  
complexion settled over her angelic features and he loved hearing  
the steady, soft sound of her breathing.  
His entire being ached to lay with her, to hold her in   
his arms once more and to feel her delicate body...  
'No Mamoru!' He had ordered himself. 'You have no right  
to touch her and hold her like that. She does not belong to you.  
Imagine what she would do if she woke up during the middle of the  
night to find herself in the arms of *you* no less.'  
The thought of himself frightening his little Odango Atama  
was not something Mamoru liked. He cared for her to deeply to do   
that...  
But when Usagi had started to shiver at the chilling  
night air and of fear, Mamoru had felt compelled to comfort her.   
A need, a longing, to be with her, his Usako. A strong urge to   
be with her, to protect her... even though he knew it was not   
his job to do so. It was something he had to do, although he did   
not know why.  
Mamoru had crawled over to Usagi and draped his coat over  
her slim shoulders. She stilled and her face relaxed once again  
to its peaceful nature.  
Oh kami-samma, how his fingers itched to feel her milky   
white skin. He could almost feel its softness...  
Slowly, carefully, he reached down a hand to brush across  
her cheek. Ah, just like velvet, so smooth...  
Gently he traced down her slender neck, along her bare  
arms... to rest at the curve of her waist.  
Mamoru had lain down behind Usagi and drawn her delicate   
form close to himself. He had marveled at how perfectly she  
seemed to fit against him, like it was something always meant to  
be, like two pieces in a puzzle finally joined together; completion.  
Shaking his head to clear himself from his thoughts, Mamoru  
reluctantly sat up and moved away from Usagi.  
These feelings he felt for her, they were so new and yet  
wonderfully strange. They scared him too, but it was not something  
he wanted to go away.  
The sleeping beauty stirred groggily and her eyes opened  
slowly to look up at him.  
Kami-samma, her eyes... never had Mamoru seen such lovely  
eyes. Such a unique shade of blue, almost a kind of dusty gray.  
His breath caught and he managed to say, "'Morning."  
A smiled played at the corners of her lips and sitting up   
she replied, "Good morning, Mamoru."  
Her clothes were crumpled from sleeping and she reached  
up to fix her mused odangos.  
As Mamoru watched her, he suddenly had an urge to kiss  
her perfectly rounded mouth.   
He licked his lips unconsciously as his heart began to   
pound furiously. What would it be like to taste her sweet lips...?  
Slowly he inched nearer to her, his breathing quickening.   
He placed his hands on either side behind her body and leaned  
close to her.  
Usagi swallowed hard. His face was so close to hers  
that she could feel his warm breath dancing across her lips.   
For an agonizingly *long* moment, Mamoru simply stared  
into Usagi's eyes, as if boring to the depths of her soul.  
Then, tenderly, he pressed his mouth against hers. A small  
gasp escaped into his lips, and he felt her stiffen slightly.  
Mamoru gently eased his lips over hers with soft butterfly  
kisses.   
He heard her moan softly and her body relax against his.   
Her hands skimmed up his chest and clasped themselves around his   
neck.  
Mamoru drew her closer and kissed her more passionately, yet  
slowly as not to scare her, not that she seemed to be flighted of   
him anymore.   
Mamoru gently teased his tongue along her upper lip, causing  
her to gasp once more.  
Never had Usagi ever been kissed like *this*. Nor at all for  
that matter. She had always dreamed of being kissed like this though.  
His boldness surprised her, but she found herself liking it  
too. Slowly her lips parted beneath his, and his tongue slipped inside  
to play with hers.  
Usagi leaned against his hard frame, and Mamoru cradled her  
conformably in his lap.  
But soon, to both of their disappointments, the moment ended,  
and Usagi found herself once again starring into Mamoru's midnight  
blue eyes.  
Mamoru ran a single finger over her slightly swollen lips,   
gazing down into her sapphire orbs.  
"Gomen ne," He whispered softly. "I should not have kissed  
you, it wasn't right of me. It's just --"  
Mamoru sighed not knowing her to tell Usagi his feelings   
for her. He had always fantasized about this moment, holding her   
in his arms like this and proclaiming his love for her. Then why  
did it seem so impossible now?  
Usagi looked up at him questionably. What could be wrong?  
What was it? Could it be... that he did not care for her after all?  
Tears pricked the back of her eyes. She wanted to run so   
her could not see her cry, but she had to know first. Did he love  
her... or not?  
"Onegai," She urged quietly. "Please tell me, what is it?"  
Mamoru stared deeply into her eyes. Were those tears...?  
Had he caused them?   
"Don't cry Usa," He told her gently. It felt so good to   
finally be able to call her his pet name for her, so right.   
"Don't cry. Tears... they don't suit you."  
Mamoru reached up to wipe away a lone tear now streaking  
down her cheek.  
"I love you." The words sounded so foreign to Mamoru. He   
could hardly remember the last time her had ever said them. But   
they felt surprising good as he told them to Usagi. "I always have   
and I always will. I wanted to tell you, I just didn't know how.   
These feelings... they terrify me. But the thought of loosing you   
to some one else terrifies me even more. I just couldn't bare it,   
some one else touching you, kissing you, saying that they love   
you... *I* want to be the only one doing those things. Aishiteru,  
so much."  
Usagi eyes shimmered with new tears of absolute joy. He   
loved her!! It was true, so true! 'Oh Mamo-chan, how I have  
always longed to hear you say those words. And now you have...'  
"I have something I need to tell you too." She replied  
gently, hardly unable to control the happiness the was bubbling  
inside of her, nor the smile now spreading across her face.  
"You do?" Mamoru asked hesitantly. Oh gosh, what if she  
did not have the same feelings for him as well?  
Usagi nodded.  
"...nani?"  
"I love you too, Mamo-chan. And it is you, and only you,  
who I want to spend the rest of my life with. Aishiteru."  
Mamoru's heart burst with a mixture of relief, love, and  
complete joy. She loved him... the words never sounded any sweeter.  
Gazing down upon her lovingly, he gently kissed her lips.  
It was softer than before, but spoke of more love then any other   
kiss could ever speak of.   
Pulling away he murmured huskily, "I love you, Usako."  
Usagi arched a golden brow in surprise. "'Usako'?"  
"Hai," he replied. "That is my special name for you. Do   
you... mind if I call you that? I've always wanted to."  
Usagi shook her head and snuggled closer to him.  
"Iie, not at all. I like it very much. Do you mind if I  
call you 'Mamo-chan'? It's my pet name for you too."  
"'Mamo-chan'." Mamoru repeated. "I rather like the sound  
of that."  
Usagi giggled and Mamoru shushed her by placing yet another  
kiss upon her lips. One that spoke of their love, found once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's it!!! I finally completed it!!! My FIRST fanfic!!! I cannot  
tell you how happy I am to finally have completed "Love Found in a  
Cavern." I have been working on it forever. Gosh, I am sooo  
happy!!!  
  
Well, I would *really* like your opinions on this story. It would  
mean sooo much to me!!! Please, please, please!!! Email me at...  
PeachsnCreme@Juno.com I luuuuuuv feedback!!!  
  
Oh yeah, come see my site I made about Sailor Moon, called   
"Crystal Dreams"... http://fade.to/CrystalDreams . Thank you soooo   
much!!!!  



End file.
